


Losing Isn't the End of the World

by Elfflame



Series: Ferret [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet I wrote today for Ladybahiya's birthday.  She requested H/D and a panther<br/>This is kind of a sequel to <b>Please, Not a Ferret</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Isn't the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBelz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBelz/gifts).



A pale silver cat made its way across the hall and into the flap of a door that was set into the wall, its silver eyes narrowed, its tale swishing as it looked around the large room it entered.  The floor was covered in cushions, Mostly red and gold, but there was a silver one with evergreen tassels, and the cat raised his nose and made for it, settling on it as though he were royalty.

A few moments later, from a darkened corner of the room, a dark shadow rose--evolving into the shape of a sleek black panther--and slunk across the room silently, its eyes glinting in the candlelight.  It reached the cat's side, then curled around the cushion it lay on, its nose settling on the edge of the cushion and gazing at the cat with large, green eyes.

The cat opened one eye warily, then stretched--and continued to stretch, becoming the form of a pale, slender boy with sleek blond hair and grey eyes. 

"It's still not fair, you know," he told the panther.  "You always win."

At this, the panther stretched as well, and took on the form of a slightly-rumpled boy with glasses and a mop of thick black hair, who grinned at the other boy.  "Yeah, well, at least this time I won something important."

"Oh?"

The dark haired boy put his arms around the blond and nodded.  "Yep.  You."

The blond didn't object.  He was too busy kissing the other boy to respond to him.  



End file.
